Talk:Federation official
Japanese script Do we have a translation of the Japanese version of this scene? -'Mugen Kagemaru' 13:06, May 26, 2018 (UTC) :We don't, but that might be useful. All we'd need is the JP text. I know a few translators. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 16:56, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Necessary? This article is referring to a character within the Metroid timeline, and not a creature with an unknown designation. Thoughts on this article's future? [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:22, 25 January 2009 (UTC) I discussed this about anouther character article. Unknown Misc. something. This should either be moved to that category, or as I suggested there, a category for characters should be made like UNPC or something ot that effect. ChozoBoy 19:31, 25 January 2009 (UTC) How would you move this page correctly? Dark Ridley 04:28, 20 April 2009 (UTC) After discussing a move, you hit the rename button at the top. I've got an official name for this one, though. Don't worry about it. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 14:53, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Rank Seeing as the message is an easter egg, and also breaks the 4th wall, it doesn't necesarily mean he is outranked by Adam. Does it? I mean, I realize it's in the game, but it is an extra. So..?--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 01:34, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Leaping To Conclusions I noticed that the overseer was assumed to be male within the article. We have no actual confirmation of that fact. However, that is a minor point. The major point is that it is absolutely absurd to think that the character is actually ''named "incoming dispatch". "Incoming dispatch" was obviously a message that appeared on-screen to signal that communication was being carried out. We did not, after all, name MB "Living Body Arms Development Lab".... if no-one contests, I will simply make this individual a new UMS.--AdmiralSakai 23:32, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Alright, as a first, your argument with MB is irrelevant. We knew that the name referred to the location and not the girl. Secondly, you say that the character might not be a man. This is also untrue. From what we see of this character he does indeed have short hair but I highly doubt Nintendo would make a woman with that short hair, only Linda Evangelista has that kind of hair. He is wearing a business suit, no woman would wear that kind of business suit unless she was a cross-dresser (which, again, I highly doubt) and he might even have a scruffy chin or beard or goatee or something. But that might just be poor quality sprites. I'll get new pics in the future. Also, do you know what the word "dispatch" means? To dispatch someone is to send them out to do something, in this case, give a message to Adam and later non-canonically Samus. He is thus an "incoming dispatch" and that means this should not be a UMS. I would've been able to contest had I not been blocked for a month! --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] C (Talk • • UN) 15:10, January 23, 2011 (UTC) You forget that Metroid is set significantly in the future. If we were to show a Victorian-era scholar a grainy image of Hillary Clinton, essentially the only conclusion he would be able to reach was that she was, in fact, a man. Styles of appearance and gender roles change over time. Do I think it is more likely that the character is male? Yes. Am I certain enough to discount the possibility that "he" is female in the article? No. And while "incoming dispatch" obviously refers to the overseer, it is also obviously not the individual's title or name.--AdmiralSakai 15:57, January 23, 2011 (UTC) But it's all we've got. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 15:59, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Alright, now that your perception towards descriptors has softened, will you allow me to rename this back and say "The 'Incoming Dispatch'..." in the article? --[[User:RoyboyX|Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 18:22, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Ahem... --[[User:RoyboyX|Р''oй''б''oй''X]] (Talk • • UN) 01:38, March 7, 2011 (UTC) No. If the name were a descriptor of the individual, then I would certainly allow it. However, the name is a descriptor of the forst message, ''not the overseer himself. I would have no issue with an article named Incoming Dispatch that describes the first message. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 02:16, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Internal Name I just want to note here, that I brute-forced the game to find "UNKNOWN", however I could not find it in any way of encoding "UNKNOWN" (Note that an Admin here (Bearborg is his/her IRC nick) asked us from the metroid hacking community for looking into this) -- 18:29, November 8, 2015 (UTC)